Plasma Pulse Finale
Plasma Pulse Finale '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Smokes and Giron. It is the fourth and final installment of the Plasma Pulse series. The level contains lots of variation in its gameplay and decorations alike. It is currently #3 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Gamma (#4) and below Spacial Rend (#2). Many people, including Skullo, believe that it should be higher than Bloodlust, however. History Plasma Pulse Finale is meant to be the fourth and final level in the Plasma Pulse Series, which was revealed to the public when Giron started previewing some of his gameplay and parts in March 2017. However, Giron now quit Geometry Dash entirely, which meant it was up to Smokes himself - and only him to decorate and create the entire level. About a month later, Smokes released a preview for the full level while the gameplay was not completely finished yet. On April 27, 2017, Smokes released another preview, showing the rest of the finished gameplay. After finishing decorating the level, Smokes began making some progress, getting a record of 54% and then 62% just one day later. He then got a record of 74%, 90%, and 94% in a span of two months. Eventually, just after a day of getting the record of 94%, Smokes finally verified Plasma Pulse Finale. It was ranked at #1 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Sonic Wave, but it has now been surpassed by Bloodlust.10 Gameplay * '''0-14%: The level starts with a cube section full of timing with jump orbs, false zones, teleportation portals and abundant use of the "Shake" trigger, with a small crossing with the spider which requires precise clicks and a change of size, and ends with an inverted cube to enter a very difficult ball section requiring very precise clicks and excessive timing. The player proceeds with a complicated mini cube section with several orbs and small blocks. * 14-32%: A slow jump then transitions into a dual spider at triple speed with very confusing gameplay. It eventually goes back to normal and keeps going for a bit more, holding timings timed to the beat of the song. Right afterwards, a ship will take place with a very mixed gameplay style between orbs, gravity portals and small bursts of straight flying. A few teleportation portals also appear to lead the player into the upcoming UFO. This UFO is fairly self-explanatory and hold a couple of gravity portals and teleportation portals to mess with the player. The UFO enters a spider portal and keeps up the fast-paced gameplay with quick reactions required to reach the robot up ahead. * '''33-56%: '''This robot starts off in single form, but shortly after transformation, turns into a dual between a robot and a cube. As the previous dual, this too contains tricky gameplay, although this time, for a longer time. This dual lasts for about 5 seconds and quickly transitions to a single cube via a teleportation portal. The cube only contains a few jumps and slows down for just a very short moment for the player to catch a breath. This short break is followed up by even more orb-based gameplay, similar to the first part of the level, only this time, in triple speed. After this long maze-like setting, the cube changes into a mini wave taking on narrow sections with a gravity portal as well. This is followed by a UFO with two jumps, and a short auto cube. Then comes another mini wave, this one shorter, leading into another auto jump into a robot approaching a teleportation portal sending the player to a fast straight fly into a short mini cube, and finally a mini ball with a few hard timings ending off this very fast section of the level. * '''57-78%: '''The level slows down after this, down to slow speed. The song also indicates that the whole level will slow down for a bit, taking on a more sinister tone. It starts with a long cube segment primarily focusing on orb timings as well as many portals to look out for as well. A while in, the cube will turn into a robot as preparation for the second coin of the level, obtainable through doing a shorter timing and hitting a yellow orb jump instead of a full safe jump. Keeping with the slow pace is a short mini swing copter followed by a spider with a few invisible teleportation portals to scout out. A custom orb acts as a teleportation portal, and a red jump pad takes the player to the ship section coming up next. This ship has lots of small straight flying along with orbs placed in gravity portals for maneuvering purposes. After this flying segment is a slow but very tight wave with all sorts of obstacles trying to stop the player from moving on. Then comes a mini ball starting off with many teleportation portals and jump pads which are eventually replaced by gravity portals for the second half. * '''79-100%: '''A cube section is next where the song begins to build up. The gameplay consists of many different things, from all kinds of orbs to time right, to size and gravity portals all over the place constantly changing the gameplay style. As the cube approaches a normal speed portal, the song goes back to upbeat and the level finishes off with another long cube section housing the third coin of the level along with more rapid gameplay as a mini cube, then a robot segment which goes back to a cube before the level ends with the creators' names showing up above a red jump pad sending the player to the end. Records Trivia * This is the fourth and final level in the series. * This is the hardest level Smokes has verified and beaten. * After Smokes verified the level, he added "(100% on my Channel)" on every progress video. * This is currently the hardest level in Geometry Dash with User Coins. * This level has caused drama about which is harder: this, or Bloodlust. It actually resulted in a bunch of people who believed Bloodlust was harder to go spam-rate Plasma Pulse Finale easy demon, at one point it was rated insane demon. Walkthrough Category:2.1 Levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 100 Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Featured Levels Category:XL Levels